


A Terrible Guide to Fucking Yourself, Plus One

by ABitObsessed, Blixer



Series: ShuAkeWeek2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunny Boys, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rough Sex, Selfcest, ShuAkeWeek2020, Status Effects, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, cognitive bullshit, dom!akechi, sub!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitObsessed/pseuds/ABitObsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blixer/pseuds/Blixer
Summary: Predictably, Akechi and Ren get separated from the rest of the Thieves, and following that, they get involved in a corrupt game with some bullshit status effects.Oh, and Cognitive Akechi is there, too.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Cognitive Akechi Goro, Akechi Goro/Cognitive Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Cognitive Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren
Series: ShuAkeWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988329
Kudos: 84





	A Terrible Guide to Fucking Yourself, Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Corruption, Masks, Games
> 
> if you squint, they are all there!

The situation is shitty, Ren is aware. 

Ren hadn’t thought the mystery door they’d found would lead to anything dangerous. Most of the games in Sae’s Palace were unfair and corrupt, but nothing the Phantom Thieves couldn’t handle.

But as soon as he had opened that damn door, treasure on his mind, they’d all been separated, and somehow Ren had been stuck with Akechi, of all people. What were the fucking odds, getting stuck alone with your would-be murderer?

Though Ren had a terrible track record of being attracted to his murderer, so he didn’t mind the fact that he was alone with Akechi as much as he should have. Not that he really cared at that moment. Or at any moment really.

Anyways.

He and Akechi had explored the hotel-like hallway they had been sequestered into, picking up some treasure hidden in pots here and there. Besides that, the only things of importance they found were a few doors, all of them locked. Except for one.

Out of options, Ren had looked at Akechi and shrugged, pulling the unlocked door open and stepping inside.

A Shadow got the drop on him, but instead of running him through with a sword, it kissed him instead. 

Ren blinked. Then he reached for his dagger, but it disappeared before he could tear it apart.

“Joker!” Akechi exclaimed, while Ren touched his lips. It had happened so fast he wasn’t sure he’d been kissed at all, actually. There was no lingering warmth. “What did that Shadow do to you?”

“Nothing, really,” Ren said, squinting into the dark room, running his hands along the wall, looking for a lightswitch. “I think it just kissed me.”

“It just kissed you,” Akechi repeated incredulously. “And you’re fine with that?”

Ren shrugged. “It’s just a kiss. No biggie.”

“No...biggie,” Akechi said, a cute furrow to his brow. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, Crow,” Ren reassured, smiling a little for extra effect, even though he had felt like something inside of him had been knocked off-kilter.

Akechi sighed at that. “Alright then. Let’s see if we can’t find a lightswitch.”

“Way ahead of you,” Ren replied, flicking said lightswitch on.

What greeted them was a person laying on a bed, legs crossed and smiling alluringly, wearing a bunny suit with stilettos, brown floppy ears drooping where normal human ears should have been, and sharing the exact same face as Goro Akechi.

“What the fuck,” Akechi said, giving voice to Ren’s own thoughts.

It wasn’t hard to understand that this was Sae’s cognitive version of Akechi. But what the hell was he  _ wearing _ _?_ And why the  _ hell _ did he have rabbit ears?

**Welcome to the Underbelly of the Law!** a female voice echoed cheerily, interrupting Ren’s train of thought.  **The game where adults, and sometimes teenagers, do sexual favors for those in power in order to rise in the world! There is no other way to further your career! And there is also no escape!**

Ren heard the sound of the door behind them slamming shut, followed by the sound of a lock clicking into place.

Right. No escape. Like they couldn’t just summon their Personas and break down the door, or pick the lock. Which Ren had tried to do, but found that no matter who he called, not one of his Personas answered. Not even Arsene. Akechi was in the same boat. The door had no keyhole to pick either.

**The game cannot be avoided, no matter what tools you have at your disposal!**

“And what exactly are the rules of this game?” Akechi bit out, his veneer of the unshakeable Detective Prince cracking just a little, letting irritation drip through and color his voice.

**I’m so glad you asked! Most people just get right to fucking. It gets boring, honestly.**

“The rules,” Akechi reiterated.

**Right! Basically, the door will open and the way out will be revealed if you get enough chips. Pretty sure that you only need to get, like, a thousand chips. Obviously, you get chips through any kind of sexual activity! Bonus points for playing to kinks and going all the way. You’ll be able to see how many chips you are getting for each activity. All in all, an easy, but fun game! Anyways, I’ll head out now, give you some privacy. I may be bored, but I do not need to see that, thank you very much. Bye now!**

And then she was gone. She didn’t respond to any of their attempts to get her to come back.

And now here they were.

“Well,” Ren says once they had confirmed that she wasn’t coming back. “One-thousand chips isn’t so bad. And even if Mysterious Voice Lady was lying about how many chips we need, we could always make a little extra. For all we know, we only have to kiss Akechi--” Ren points at Cognitive Akechi, “--and be done with it. Besides, there is literally no other way out.”

Akechi glances over at his cognitive self with narrowed eyes. He still hadn’t moved from the bed or said anything since they had entered the room.

“We have to call him something else,” Akechi mutters. “He’s not me, and I’d rather not get confused.”

“I could just call you Crow and call him Akechi,” Ren offers.

Akechi huffs, and it sounds a little too much like a kid pouting when they were forced to play the villain instead of the hero. “It would make things simpler if he was called something completely different.”

Ren has to hold back a laugh. “Bunny, then,” he offers instead, smirking when Akechi chokes on his own spit.

“B-Bunny?” he whispers incredulously, eyes wide.

“Yeah. I mean, look at him. He’s got those cute, floppy bunny ears. It makes sense. Plus, there’s no way that you’ll mistake yourself being called Bunny,” Ren reasons.

Akechi opens his mouth, about to argue, before he closes it. A couple of seconds pass before he opens it again, but again he just closes it. “Fine,” is all he is able to mutter, in the end.

Ren smiles in victory before turning to Bunny. “That okay with you?”

Bunny just nods.

“Perfect,” he says, turning his smirk to Akechi, who is doing his best to hide his pout.

“To get back on track,” Akechi says after clearing his throat. “As much as I don’t like this situation, I think you’re right. About us not being able to escape until we do these so-called ‘sexual favors’.” He crosses his arms. “That leaves only one question, though. Who’s going to do it?”

Ren blinks. “Me, obviously.”

“ _ You? _ ” Akechi says incredulously, like he doesn’t think Ren has the skills.

“Yeah, me. Is there something wrong with that?” Ren asks, a little offended. So what if he’s a virgin? He still knew stuff. He could probably handle it. Besides, it was him who opened the door and got them into this whole mess in the first place. It made sense for it to be him.

“Of course there’s something wrong with that,” Akechi replies, something hard slipping into his tone. “Because I know for a  _ fact _ that you have no experience, and that I  _ do _ .”

Ren skips over the shocking fact that Akechi knows he’s a lowly virgin and latches onto the fact that Akechi is  _ not. _

“So what if I don’t have any experience?” Ren mutters out, growing heated with anger. Okay. So maybe he was more than just a little offended. “I know stuff. I can do it.”

“You’re not going to do  _ anything _ to my double,” Akechi hisses, moving to stand in between him and Bunny, crossing his arms imperiously.

“And why not?” Ren growls, crossing his own arms.

“Because I said so. Fuck you,” Akechi growls right back, taking a threatening step forward.

Ren tries very hard to ignore the fact that Akechi has completely discarded his Prince persona, and instead focuses on trying to come up with reasons to convince Akechi to let him give his cognitive self sexual favors.

As much as Ren would like to mess around with Akechi (the guy is hot, okay?), he’d rather not do it to him in this twisted, messed-up way. Or rather, mess around with the distorted, false version of him that Sae conjured up. He’s down to bone the real Akechi anytime.

Ren probably needs to reanalyze his mind sometime, see if he can find the part of him that makes him think that it's okay to fuck around with his killer.

After making a mental note to himself to do that at some point, preferably sooner rather than later, Ren thinks that being forced into doing sexual activity with yourself--or with anyone, really--is probably downright miserable for someone like Akechi. Ren’s figured out in the time he’s known him that the guy really skillfully hides the problems he has with self-esteem and being in control. 

Ren already feels guilty for opening that damn door and getting all of them stuck in this hot mess in the first place. He’s not about to let Akechi, of all people, pay for his mistake.

“And what makes you think that you can stop me?” Ren says, matching Akechi’s step with one of his own, and now they’re pressed up almost chest to chest, glaring at each other. Akechi’s eyes are on fire, and at literally any other point in time, Ren would be happy to get burned up.

Not right now, though. Akechi’s being so stupidly, incredibly stubborn about this.

“Don’t test me,” he snarls, aggressively poking Ren right in his sternum. 

“Look,” Ren begins, the words gritted out between clenched teeth. He pokes him back just as harshly, and Akechi’s glare worsens. Ren is undeterred. “I got us in this mess. I’m not about to let you pay for  _ my _ stupid mistake. So just...let me take care of it.”

“I don’t  _ fucking care _ ,” Akechi states angrily, uncrossing his arms so he can start forcefully pushing Ren away, towards a wall with chains hanging from it, manacles attached at the ends. “I don’t care about that shit. I’m going to do it, and that’s fucking final.”

Bunny just watches this with rapt attention, seemingly pleased that they’re fighting over each other for him.

Ren ignores Bunny and starts trying to push Akechi back, but Ren is surprised to find that he  _ can’t _ \--he tries to plant his feet for more leverage but Akechi just pushes at him more, and Ren has to step backwards to keep balanced. His muscles feel like they aren’t contracting like they should. The feeling of being knocked off-kilter intensifies, but he ignores it to the best of his ability. It doesn’t really make much of a difference.

He doesn’t think that Akechi is weak, by any means. He just didn’t expect that he’d be  _ this goddamned strong. _

Ren stumbles a little, losing significant ground. “Why are you being so stubborn about this?!” he shouts.

Akechi grabs his shoulder, his other hand grappling with Ren’s own, and shoves him roughly against the wall, rattling the chains a little. He glares down at him from the nose of his pointy mask. “Because you’re a virgin, and I’m not going to risk losing chips because of your inexperience.” 

Ren is more than a little offended, and he doesn’t stop fighting even as Akechi’s hand finally wraps around Ren’s wrist, shoving it upwards against the wall, extending his arm until it can’t stretch anymore. The position causes Ren to lose all of his leverage and most of his balance. 

But Ren hasn’t lost yet.

He snaps his head forward in an attempt to headbutt Akechi and kicks out with one of his legs, but the bastard easily dodges the blows, removing the hand from his shoulder and instead heavily pressing his forearm into his neck, right under his chin, forcing his head up. One of Akechi’s legs shove his own feet apart, and suddenly it’s all Ren can do to stay upright.

Fuck.

“Crow--” Ren tries, his voice coming out raspy from the pressure on his Adam’s apple. He pulls fruitlessly at Akechi’s arm with his free hand. “Let me go.”

“Shut up, Joker,” he growls, increasing the weight on his neck. “C’mon, cooperate. I’d rather not have to knock you out. It would be a pain in the ass to explain to the others.”

Ren wheezes. “I can’t--let you pay for my mistake.”

“And _ I, _ ” Akechi snarls, “can’t let  _ this  _ be how you lose your virginity.”

Ren stops struggling at the words, at the look in Akechi’s eyes. The glare is the same, but now there’s something else sparking behind the merlot, and Ren swears that it looks exactly like a mixture between  _ protectiveness  _ and  _ possessiveness. _

Akechi unfairly takes advantage of Ren’s surprise and shock as he releases his neck to reach up and snap one of the two manacles on the wall around his captured wrist. The restraint is tight--tighter than it should be, and it lifts up the right side of his body so that he’s forced to support most of his weight on the foot that’s still firmly on the floor.

“Hey!” Ren shouts, windpipe no longer blocked. He scrabbles at the metal band around his wrist, trying to dislodge or undo it. It doesn’t budge, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. “You bastard! Let me go!”

Akechi doesn’t grace him with a response. Instead, he moves to snatch Ren’s free hand. 

Ren fights back to the best of his ability, he really does. But Akechi has the advantage; Ren is off-balance, half of his tools have been taken away, restrained, Akechi still has that damn leg in between his own, and goddammit,  _ Akechi is still stronger than he is.  _

It’s with minimal effort on Akechi’s part when he snaps the other manacle around Ren’s free wrist. Most of his weight is now being held up by the chains, and he’s forced to balance the rest of it on the tips of his toes.

Goddammit, it  _ hurts.  _ It hurts even worse when he pulls against the metal holding him up, as he struggles to get more than just his toes onto the ground. He feels so horribly wobbly--and every time he loses his balance, the chains dig into his skin again, holding him upright. He’s going to be bruised in no time at all, at this rate.

He’s used to pain. You have to be when you fight Shadows. But this kind of pain isn’t something he can do anything about to fix--and it reminds him too much about how helpless he felt when he had first come to Tokyo. When his parents had abandoned him. When all his friends shunned him and spread lies in school and in town. 

Ren hates this. He doesn’t want to fucking remember. Fuck everyone back home anyway. He has his friends, and even though this sucks, this sucks, this  _ sucks, _ his body is reacting, sending waves of heat throughout him in response to Akechi being near him, Akechi spreading his legs apart, Akechi’s hands on him. His senses are filled with the way Akechi’s cinnamon shampoo smells in his nose, with how Akechi’s hands feel so incredibly warm as they touch his body, with the way Akechi’s looking at him much like he’s his next meal. 

Akechi looks like he would enjoy eating Ren up. He even licks his lips, the attractive bastard.

“This is a good look for you, Joker,” Akechi mutters, the angry edge to his voice gone, instead replaced by heat of a different kind. “You’re completely at my mercy.”

Ren’s breathing and heart rate pick up at his tone and the implication, in spite of himself.

“Go fuck yourself,” Ren spits, still bitter about having lost the argument.

“I plan to, in some sense of the word,” Akechi says smartly, reaching up a hand to trace meaningless patterns on Ren’s stomach with his finger, and Ren shivers at the light pressure on his abdomen, right where his traitorous body is building heat. “But if we’re going to be honest with each other, I’d much rather fuck you.”

Ren stills.

Akechi wants to fuck him.

Ren knew he hadn’t exactly been subtle in his advances on the other boy. He kept throwing out increasingly damning innuendos in an attempt to get a reaction out of him. He’d hoped that if he was blatantly obvious enough about his desire for Akechi that he’d be able to pick up the slack and put two and two together.

But Akechi had always responded with his own line, saying things like ‘You’re back awfully late,’ to his own ‘Honey, I’m home,’ and shit like that. And just when Ren thought he could not be any more obvious, Akechi would  _ still _ take it the wrong way. Like, who the fuck agrees to go to the bathhouse with someone obviously interested and then proceed to reveal their tragic backstory? Not exactly conducive to a night of fantastic and satisfying sex.

And now here Akechi was, implying that he really had understood everything Ren had been throwing his way. And that he was most certainly interested in the prospect of having sex with him.

Oh God. Oh,  _ fuck. _

He tries to be mad about how stubborn Akechi is being. He tries to be mad about the fact that he could have been fucking Akechi this whole time if it wasn’t for whatever stupid reason Akechi had for holding himself back. He really does try.

He finds he can’t really be mad when Akechi lays his searing palm flat on his stomach, pressing down slightly.

Ren bites his lip harshly to keep the groan from escaping him. As it is, the pressure makes him shiver and clench his fists. The movement makes the chains rattle slightly.

Akechi smirks as he notices this. He grabs one of Ren’s thighs with his free hand and squeezes, his thumb trailing along the inner seam of his pants. Ren can’t hold back a gasp, and he squirms as best as he is able. The chains rattle again.

“Nice thighs,” Akechi says, grinning, as he kneads his long fingers into the muscle, squeezing here and there, getting dangerously close to his dick. “Maybe I’ll fuck them some time, after all this.”

This time the groan slips freely from his mouth.

Akechi’s grin widens, but before long he sighs, squeezing one last time before lifting his hands from Ren’s body and stepping away, turning to face a heavily blushing Bunny.

“Let’s get this over with,” he says to Bunny, who nods rapidly, his fluffy, floppy ears bouncing with the movement. He scoots to the edge of the bed, laying his hands in his lap as he brings his legs together, back straight but head bowed, the utter image of submissiveness. Akechi grabs his chin, forcing him to look up at him. 

Bunny already looks like even this small touch is overwhelming him. His blush is so deep even his nose is turning red.

“Take off your clothes,” Akechi says disinterestedly, releasing his face and crossing his arms.

Bunny blinks up at Akechi. It’s messing with Ren’s head to see Akechi’s face look so flushed and yet so utterly apathetic at the same time.

“A-all of them, Master?” Bunny asks softly, squirming a little under Akechi’s gaze.

Ren is taken aback by the title, but Akechi seems unfazed, and it’s not like Ren can do much else other than squirm and try not to moan at the idea of himself calling Akechi ‘Master’. Along with all of the other things the name could possibly imply.

Ren does not think of being helpless and at Akechi’s mercy, much like he is now. He does not.

Akechi nods. “All of them.”

Bunny squirms some more but reaches down to undo the thin strap of his stilettos. When he pulls them off he sets them to the side of the bed, arranging them neatly.

He reaches behind his head to fiddle with the clasp of his black leather collar, the nametag jingling as he gathers it up in his hand before gently depositing it on the nightstand.

“Hurry it up,” Akechi snaps, drumming his fingers on his forearm impatiently. “We don’t have all day.”

Bunny flinches a little before obeying, hastily reaching behind himself to pull down the zipper to his suit, pulling at the top and sliding it off his legs. It seems that despite his submissiveness, Sae’s cognition of Akechi doesn’t seem to think that he is a virgin, what with how he doesn’t hesitate or seem to think too hard about revealing himself. Ren tries not to think about why Sae would perceive Akechi this way--and why she would perceive him as being a part of this shitty game.

He shakes his head and does not think about it.

Ren’s view of the bed is unobscured from where he is restrained. He can see the way Bunny’s nipples have perked up, and there’s no hiding the way his arousal tents his black panties. 

Akechi grabs at it clinically, giving it one stroke, as if he can’t quite understand what he is observing, and needs to gather more data via touch. Bunny yelps, biting his lip and closing his eyes, and he seems to enjoy the attention despite the rough and callous way Akechi is treating his member.

“Sae-san really thinks this lowly of me?” Akechi murmurs, letting go and recrossing his arms. Bunny whines at the loss, blinking his eyes back open to look up at Akechi pleadingly. 

“Master,” Bunny moans in a practiced manner. “Touch me again...”

“I don’t see any reason as to why I should. You haven’t earned it,” Akechi says, unfazed. “Take the rest off. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

Bunny looks, for all the world, like a kicked puppy. But he bows his head submissively again, pulling off his fishnet tights and black panties in one smooth motion, leaving him completely exposed.

Ren has fantasized about seeing Akechi naked many times, and Sae’s cognition does not disappoint. He can feel himself getting hotter and dizzier at the smooth pane of Bunny’s stomach, leading into a slim waist, and full, squishy thighs--and damn, is that a nice ass--and all of this adds to the heat that Akechi had induced when he felt him up. He bites his own lip, shaking with the effort to keep from moaning and squirming, because if he does either of those things Akechi will know just how incredibly turned on and hard he is right now.

Which Ren would very much like to not happen, at this moment. He’s already been humiliated enough.

Akechi puts a hand on his chin and observes Bunny in that clinical way of his. “Not entirely accurate. But I suppose Sae-san has never had any reason to think about what I look like underneath my clothes.”

Bunny squirms under Akechi’s gaze again. He sits on his hands as if he is trying to keep from touching himself, which is probably exactly what he’s trying to keep himself from doing. Ever the faithful servant.

Akechi brings his hand down and pokes Bunny’s lips with his gloved index finger. “Take it off.”

Bunny blinks a little confusedly, before reaching up his hands to take Akechi’s glove off, but Akechi swiftly rears back and slaps Bunny harshly across the face. His head snaps back from the force and he yelps, quickly bringing his hand up to the stinging skin.

“I’m sorry,” Bunny whimpers. “I’m sorry Master, I’ll do better next time, I promise.” 

Ren flinches at the sound of the slap--but an abrupt, heady fuzz takes over his brain, and all of the sudden, Ren wishes he was in Bunny’s place.

Akechi, not being privy to the inner workings of Ren’s mind, ignores him. He grabs Bunny’s chin and forces him to make eye contact. “Can you not follow a simple order? I said take it off.”

Bunny looks like he’s on the verge of tears. “I was, Master, I was taking it off just like you asked--”

Akechi scoffs, his grip on Bunny’s jaw tightening. “You’re not very bright, are you? Rabbits don’t have hands.”

“But h-how else am I supposed to take it off?”

Akechi pokes Bunny’s lips again, not releasing his face. “You have a mouth. Use it.”

Bunny blinks, tentatively but obediently parts his lips, and ever so carefully takes Akechi’s index finger between his teeth. Akechi releases his face so that Bunny can lean his head back, taking the glove with him. He holds it there, not letting go, looking up questioningly.

He’s asking for permission. Akechi nods, giving it to him. Ren’s eyes track the glove as Bunny leans over and drops it onto the floor with a soft plop.

Ren doesn’t know why he’s so hyper-fixated on Akechi’s glove. Is it because he’s only seen Akechi’s bare hands once or twice if he was lucky? Is it because watching someone else take off the glove reminds him of a certain fantasy he once had, one where he was in Bunny’s position? Is it because of the general attractiveness of a naked Akechi on a bed?

It’s probably all of the above.

“Now the other one,” Akechi commands, lifting his other hand to Bunny’s lips. He nods and takes this glove off too, depositing it on top of the other one.

Akechi raises his hands, and Bunny flinches, expecting another strike, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Akechi runs his hands through his hair, his fingers carding through the strands. “See, now that wasn’t so hard, was it? You did a good job.”

Bunny gasps, moaning softly when Akechi’s bare hands stroke his sensitive ears. Hearing Akechi’s voice moan is not helping Ren’s... _ situation _ . The fuzz worsens--it feels like someone is slowly unraveling the coils of his brain and coating them in honey, stuffing cotton between them before putting them back into place. 

“I-I did?” Bunny asks, voice pitching up in excitement.

“Yes,” Akechi praises, even as he removes his hands from Bunny’s head. “Now, then. Hands behind your back. You’re not allowed to use them.”

Ren can see Bunny trembling all the way from here, can see the dazed look in his eyes. “M-Master?”

Akechi sighs dramatically like he’s dealing with a rather idiotic toddler. “You know how this works now. I’ll reward you if you accomplish a task satisfactorily, and I’ll punish you if you don’t.” He takes his mask off, sets it down by Bunny’s discarded collar. 

Ren can’t believe Akechi is willingly giving up his most valuable tool in a Palace. Either he thinks he can handle whatever the situation throws his way, or he’s letting his control slip, just a little. 

Or whatever he has planned for Bunny is very difficult to accomplish with a mask like his.

“Now, for your task,” he says. “I’ll reward you if you can take off all of my clothes with just your mouth. But if your hands so much as even twitch,” he says, grabbing Bunny’s face aggressively again, “you’ll be punished. Is that clear?”

Bunny nods eagerly at the prospect of a reward. Akechi’s grip tightens. “And when I ask you a question, I expect a verbal response.”

“Y-yes, Master, I understand,” he whimpers, crossing his hands behind his back obediently.

“Good,” he responds, releasing his face and stepping closer to the bed. “Now get to work.”

Ren can do nothing but watch, squirm, bite his lip, and try not to draw attention to himself as Bunny leans forward, sitting up so he can pinch the first button of Akechi’s shirt between his teeth. Bunny works around it, using his tongue liberally, uncaring of the noises that he’s making. 

He travels downward slowly, getting each button out of its loop until he reaches Akechi’s monogrammed belt. Bunny looks at the ‘A’ engraved there with admiration, running his tongue over it and kissing it like one would kiss royalty’s hands. Ren can hear a distinct ‘click’ noise before the belt falls unceremoniously to the floor.

Akechi’s shirt is now loosely hanging on his shoulders. Bunny wastes no time and takes the uniform’s cuff into his mouth and pulls, bracing his legs against the floor for leverage. Half of it falls off Akechi’s shoulder, and Bunny repeats the action with the other cuff, and then Akechi’s shirt falls to the floor in a heap.

Ren has to take a moment to remember how to breathe.

_ Shit, _ does Akechi have a nice body, because why wouldn’t he? His chest and abdomen are well-defined, and he can see the bulge of Akechi’s biceps from here and he’s not even flexing. Ren feels his mouth water in anticipation of finding out what’s hiding in his pants. He has to swallow the sudden flood of saliva in his mouth to keep himself from outright drooling.

He’d been aroused by Bunny’s naked body before, but his mind had wondered what Akechi really looked like. Even just the upper part of the real thing lives up to Ren’s expectations, and then some. Where Bunny is smooth and supple flesh, ready to be marked and abused, Akechi is all hard lines and muscle--and Ren can’t tell which one he prefers.

He wants to mark Bunny, wants to tear into that inviting flesh, and positively  _ ruin  _ it, ravage it with bruises and hickeys. But he also wants to be held down by Akechi, wants control wrested from his fingers, wants to be railed into until he can’t walk, wants to be covered in marks that sting every time he moves so that he knows just who he belongs to.

Ren feels heat rush from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes. His gut tightens, and his cock hardens even more as his breathing picks up. It all feels so good, even though he’s starting to lose some of the feeling in his arms and the bite of the unforgiving shackles makes his wrists sting.

Bunny slips off the bed and onto his knees, leaning forward and exposing his entire backside. Akechi reaches out and runs his bare fingers along his spine, causing Bunny to shudder and mewl--but his hands stay perfectly still. He looks almost reverent with his flushed skin and half-lidded eyes as he kisses the tops of Akechi’s shoes, ears dragging on the wood of the floor.

Akechi huffs approvingly.

Encouraged by this, Bunny nudges his nose at the end of Akechi’s pants, shoving it upwards so that he can get at the laces with his teeth. He undoes them slowly, pulling at them so that the shoe loosens, and then he takes the toe end of it in his mouth and starts pulling at it insistently to get it off. Akechi takes pity on him and lifts his foot to make it easier, and it clatters to the ground. Bunny does the same with the other shoe, and then he’s got Akechi’s sock in his mouth, working his core as he pulls them off one by one.

Bunny is panting from exertion and arousal. Nevertheless, he gets to his feet, sitting back on the bed, before leaning forward and taking the zipper of Akechi’s pants in between his teeth, pulling it down until they laid loosely on Akechi’s hips. They fall to the floor with a little nudging from Bunny’s tongue and mouth, and Akechi steps out of them, now only in his red boxer briefs.

Before Bunny can attempt to get at the last piece of clothing, Akechi is pulling them off of himself and tossing them away. Ren feels blood well up from his lip from how tightly he’s biting down on it in a valiant effort to keep from making any damning noises, but he can’t keep himself from trembling in excitement at the sight of Akechi’s lower body.

Akechi’s thighs are toned enough that Ren thinks he could crush a watermelon in between them if he bothered to try. And his dick…

Ren has to swallow another flood of saliva again. He’s  _ fucking huge _ . He squirms at the sight, the hardness in his own pants being nigh unbearable. Luckily, the chains clink softly enough that he doesn’t draw any attention to himself. Ren counts it as a small victory.

“Did I do something w-wrong, Master?” Bunny asks confusedly, bringing Ren out of his drooling, hazy thought process.

“No,” Akechi responds, wrapping a hand around his half-soft dick and stroking himself to full hardness. “I’d just rather not have you fumble with my underwear and kill what arousal I do have.” He steps closer to the bed, and Bunny’s eyes flick down to his dick before looking back up at Akechi’s eyes.

“But you did good,” Akechi says a little breathlessly, petting Bunny again. “You’ve earned your reward.”

Bunny’s eyes sparkle and a huge smile breaks across his face. His chestnut tail twitches in excitement.

Ren again wishes he was in Bunny’s place--another fuzzy wave of heat fizzing through him and sitting heavily on his head at the thought--rather than being left strapped to the wall and forgotten like a piece of art someone had immediately regretted spending money on.

Akechi maneuvers Bunny around until Akechi is laying down flat on the bed and Bunny is hovering over him, his face right above his dick. Ren can’t see anything else except for Bunny’s face and ass, along with Akechi’s lower body from where he’s standing.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Akechi says mildly, and Ren can see his hands reach up around Bunny’s bent legs to grab at his tail. Bunny moans at the touch, arms and legs shaking. “I’m going to let you suck my cock while I eat you out. Is that understood?” Akechi asks, punctuating the question with another squeeze to his tail.

“Y-yes, Master. I understand,” Bunny responds, tongue already lolling out of his mouth, the image of an eager dog with a new toy to play with. Ren can’t understand why Sae thinks of Akechi being so eager.

“Good,” is all Ren hears before the distinct sound of a tongue dragging across skin accompanied by Bunny’s mewls and moans echo in the room. Bunny breathes heavily, flush extending down his neck and chest, but he eagerly licks at Akechi’s cock, lapping up the small bead of precum at the head. Ren hears Akechi grunt in response.

Encouraged by his positive reaction, Bunny takes the head into his mouth, closing his eyes to concentrate. He licks at the topside, due to the angle, which elicits another grunt from Akechi. The sound of Akechi spitting reaches Ren’s ears, and then a distinct  _ slurping _ makes him fall over, the chains digging in again. His heated, hazy brain supplies what it must look like from the other end, and he is unable to hold back a soft moan at the obscene imagery in his head.

Akechi doesn’t seem to hear either the rattling of the chains or the moan that slips from his lips. But Bunny does.

He opens his eyes, makes eye contact with Ren, takes in his flushed face, the way he shudders and shivers and tries not to squirm. He takes in how his painful erection tents his pants.

He pops off Akechi dick, looks at Ren with mischief in his eyes, and  _ smirks  _ triumphantly _.  _ It reminds him of the real Akechi. The one currently eating his ass.

Ren doesn’t know what game he’s lost, only that he has. Two losses in a row.

He whines and whimpers at that, and tears start to prick at his eyes--he’s so overwhelmed by the pain in his dick and in his arms. His toes feel weak from the effort of supporting even the small amount of weight they are holding. He feels so hot he thinks he actually has a fever--he can feel sweat rolling down his back and neck, dampening his hair.

He wants to be where Bunny is very, very badly.

Bunny doesn’t hold his smirk for long--he yelps suddenly as his arms wobble terribly, but he manages to keep himself upright.

“Found it,” Ren hears Akechi mutter before Bunny is moaning again, taking as much of Akechi’s length into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he sucks intently.

The room fills with the sounds of slurping, squelching, whining, and grunting. Akechi’s dick is coated in a mixture of drool and precum, and Bunny licks at the head again, swallowing what is there, lapping up what he can eagerly. It must taste good. Ren wants to know what it tastes like.

“You’re not half bad at this,” Akechi mutters, hands alternating between kneading Bunny’s asscheeks and squeezing his tail, both of which make him shudder. “Color me surprised.”

Bunny moans out his response, Akechi’s cock still in his mouth, and Ren can hear Akechi take in a little breath at that. A few more noisy seconds pass with Bunny working his lips up and down Akechi’s cock, trying to work more of it into the wet heat of his mouth. He takes it all the way down to the hilt, and Ren can see it poking through his throat. Bunny slowly slides his lips up and down Akechi’s shaft, working to provide friction and tightness with his tongue and throat.

Bunny’s back arches and he lets out a high-pitched whine when Akechi grabs his dick, and Ren can just barely see cum squirting onto Akechi’s stomach and legs at just that touch. He must have already been close if he came from just that small bit of contact. Bunny’s whole body quivers with pleasure, arms and legs shaking and ears trembling as Akechi milks him through his orgasm.

Ren’s legs give out. It doesn’t make much of a difference.

The fuzzy, viscous, heady haze lays over his brain completely as numbness takes over his arms. Ren's eyes only see Bunny’s face, only see how he looks so incredibly blissed out and happy. 

He remembers how Akechi pushed him against the wall, how he laid his hands on him, how his voice whispered that he’d like to fuck him. Ren thinks about how Akechi’s tongue would feel inside him, how it would feel to have his cock down his own throat--or better yet, in his ass.

Ren wants everything Akechi is willing to give him--be it pain, punishment, or pleasure. Ren wants Akechi to claim him. Ren wants to be at his feet, at his mercy, and under his control.

Ren  _ wants _ Akechi. He  _ needs _ him.

A new, slight weight on his head makes him blink. Something soft is pushing against the wall at the base of his spine--and the pressure sends little shockwaves of pleasure up his back, adding to the pile of overwhelming feelings that’s been building up in him since that Shadow had first kissed him.

He can’t stop himself from struggling to the best of his ability, moaning loudly for attention.

His brain-to-body filter is gone. Someone removed it without his permission, and without him noticing. Or rather, someone put a completely different filter--one coated in honey and heat and fuzz.

Bunny blinks his eyes open as he is unceremoniously shoved to the side, off of Akechi. Ren blinks, and suddenly Akechi is right in front of him, looking at him with surprise in his eyes.

“ _ What the fuck _ ,” he whispers, and he sounds like he genuinely can’t believe whatever it is he’s looking at. He’s not looking at Ren. His gaze is fixated on something above Ren’s head. Akechi reaches up his hand, and then suddenly he’s stroking something that sends waves of shivery heat throughout Ren’s body, straight to his stomach. All of the hairs on his neck stand on end, and he keens loudly, tilting his head up into the touch.

_ What the fuck is happening to me,  _ is what Ren thinks before it’s blocked out by more fuzz.

“M-master--” he moans out instead--he swears he meant to say Akechi--and Akechi’s eyes blink in surprise yet again.

“Oh my god,” he says, bringing his hands down to Ren’s cheeks and cupping them, making him look at him. Ren blinks, breathing heavily and feeling feverish as they look at each other in the eye. Akechi is saying stuff about ‘cognition’ and ‘Palace’ and ‘game’, but all Ren can focus on is how soft and warm Akechi’s hands feel as they touch his face, clearing some of the haze in his brain even as the pain in his shoulders increases with each passing second.

“Master,” he repeats, interrupting whatever Akechi had been trying to say. “Please, I--it hurts. Let me go, please--I promise I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll do anything you want, so  _ please-- _ ”

“What’s gotten into you?” he interrupts, his brows furrowing in concern. Ren can’t handle the way he’s looking at him.

He really can’t--everything is too much, too much. His wrists sting, needles of numbness pricking down his arms. His toes ache. His dick throbs painfully. His brain is filled with so much fuzz and heat that it’s starting to affect his vision--the edges go fuzzy and watery, and something scalding drips down his cheeks.

Oh. He’s crying.

Akechi looks alarmed. “Wha-what’s wrong with you? Ren, why are you crying?”

Ren whines again. “It h-hurts...”

Akechi’s eyes sharpen. “Where?”

“My a-arms…” Ren hiccups.

“Shit,” he says, and immediately reaches up and undoes the shackles. Ren begins to fall to the ground, his feverish body sapped of all strength, but Akechi catches him, lifts him up effortlessly. He can feel the muscles flexing through his clothes, and the touch is soothing enough that he lets out a small sigh of relief.

His arms are completely shot, though. He can’t even lift them enough to grab onto Akechi, even though he really wants to.

Akechi deposits him on the bed, maneuvering him so that he’s sitting with his back against the wall. Bunny scooches over to accommodate and is watching the proceedings with no small amount of interest. Akechi doesn’t seem to notice him at all.

“I’m going to take off your gloves and coat,” he says clinically, “so I can see the wounds.”

Ren manages to nod weakly. He shivers in relief every time Akechi’s fingertips brush his bare skin as he pulls off his clothing. The rush of cool air when his coat is slipped off his shoulders does nothing to chill the raging inferno camped out in his gut.

Akechi holds up one of Ren’s hands in both of his, frowning at the rapidly forming bruise cinched around his wrist. He barely brushes his fingertips over it, but even that slight touch has Ren hissing in pain.

“I can’t do anything to fix this,” Akechi mutters, sounding like he’s irritated with himself. He sighs, setting Ren’s hand back down against the mattress with surprising gentleness. “Does anything else hurt or feel strange?”

Ren mentally takes stock of all his faculties. Besides the wrists, he mostly just feels hot and incredibly weak. He’s still sweating, even though he can feel the air conditioning blowing right on top of him.

“I-I feel so hot…” he moans out quietly, and he sees Bunny move a little closer out of the corner of his eye.

Akechi frowns before abruptly leaning forward, touching Ren’s forehead with his own. Ren gasps at the sudden closeness of Akechi’s face, and he can’t take his eyes off of his lips, still a little swollen and shiny.

“You’re burning up,” he whispers, frown pulling at his lips. Ren has the irrational urge to kiss it off. One which he can’t resist.

He leans forward to kiss Akechi, his own eyes sliding shut--but a hand on his face stops his momentum, and he flutters them back open to see that Akechi’s face has dropped the concerned frown and is now replaced by an irritated scowl.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he snarls, pushing Ren back against the wall. Ren can’t hold back a needy whine, trying to go forward again, but Akechi just grabs his shoulder and holds him there, and Ren doesn’t have the strength to resist him.

“Don’t be so mean to him, Master,” Bunny interrupts, both of them snapping to look at him. Well, Akechi snaps. Ren can only slowly slide his gaze towards him.

Bunny is looking at Ren sympathetically, empathetically, like he understands exactly what Ren is going through. 

“He can’t help it,” Bunny whispers softly, crawling across the bed and sliding in close. He reaches out a hand, gently caresses one side of Ren’s face.

The relief he feels from the touch is so overwhelming that he feels like he could cry again. He moans at the feeling, heavily leaning into the touch as Bunny brushes his thumb across his burning cheek. 

“What do you mean, he can’t help it?” Akechi snaps, relenting his grip on Ren’s shoulder when he feels that he isn’t resisting anymore, too focused on Bunny’s hand. “Does this have something to do with the fact that he has rabbit ears all of a sudden?”

Ren finds that he really doesn’t care about that fact as much as he should. He’s overwhelmed by want, but what it is that he wants, he doesn’t quite know yet. 

But he thinks that Bunny knows. And that he’s giving it to him right now.

“Yes, Master,” Bunny responds. “He’s in heat. For the first time, from the looks of it.”

“ _ Heat? _ ” Akechi says incredulously.

Bunny nods and reaches out with his other hand, cupping Ren’s entire face now, turning it towards himself. Ren heaves out another sigh of relief.

Bunny’s face is so close to his now, as close as Akechi’s was before. But it’s Bunny who leans in and kisses him, and Ren doesn’t resist. The heat of Bunny’s lips on his diminishes the unbearable scorching in his veins into something that’s far more pleasurable, and he moans as his lips part on instinct, Bunny licking into his mouth a little before he’s being yanked back by Akechi. Ren whimpers at the loss, trying to reach out but unable to, the heat turning tortuous again.

Akechi looks furious. “What the _ fuck  _ do you think you’re doing?”

“Giving him what he wants,” Bunny responds, looking confused.

“How can you be so sure that  _ that’s  _ what he wants?!” Akechi snarls. “You didn’t fucking ask.”

“Well, it’s less of a  _ want  _ and more of a  _ need _ ,” Bunny replies, unfazed by Akechi’s tone. “He needs to be touched or his fever will get worse. It’s already pretty bad.”

“How do you know all of this?” Akechi asks. “And why should I trust anything you have to say?”

Bunny sighs. “Aren’t we a detective? Shouldn’t it be easy to figure out?”

Akechi furrows his brows fantastically before his face lights up in understanding. 

“That’s right,  _ Master, _ ” Bunny says condescendingly, wiggling his ears to further prove his point. “I’m the exact same as him. Now let me touch him, or he might actually die.”

Akechi is too startled by this revelation to do much of anything.

Ren is panting, trying to get air into his lungs, tears slipping from his eyes again when no matter how deeply he breathes he still feels so out of breath and so unbearably hot.

“Shh, shh,” Bunny shushes him, brushing some of his tears away, kissing his sweaty forehead. “It’s okay, little bunny. I’m here now, see? I’m right here. Just focus on my touch, okay?”

Ren nods, doing his best to do as told. It feels so much better than it did before, with Bunny’s lips on his skin, his hands sliding up and down his bare arms soothingly.

“M-more...more,  _ please, _ ” Ren begs.

Bunny smiles. “Of course.”

He pulls off Ren’s mask, setting it right next to where his collar and Akechi’s mask are on the nightstand. He softly kisses each eyelid before moving him around so that Bunny is sitting behind him, pulling him close until Ren’s back is flush against his chest--and  _ oh,  _ that feels so much better. 

Someone had turned the dial down on the fire in his body, and now it was just a pleasant warmth thrumming through him, leaving contentment in its wake. It feels so nice to just be held.

“Good boy,” Bunny whispers in his ear, nose nuzzling his cheek as his hands run slowly up and down his sides. “What a good boy.”

Ren moans at the praise, managing to raise a shaky hand and rest it in Bunny’s hair, right on top of one of his ears. He hears Bunny let out a shaky little breath right against the shell, and he shivers again.

But it’s still not enough. The person in charge of his internal temperature has decided to start cranking the dial back up again, and soon Ren is panting and squirming again.

“Not enough, little bunny?” Bunny whispers. Ren can only nod. “I understand. Let’s get your vest off, okay?”

He nods again, and Bunny swiftly undoes all the buttons on his vest, pulling it off in one smooth motion before pulling him back against his bare chest, holding on tightly.

“C’mon, Master,” Bunny says, and only now does Ren notice how quiet Akechi has been for this whole thing. “He wants you to hold him, too.”

Ren looks at Akechi, more than a little surprised to find him blushing. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen him so flustered before--not even when he’d been eating literal ass. It’s a nice look. 

Ren wants him.

Akechi makes eye contact with him. “...you really want me to hold you?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Ren begs hoarsely, reaching out weakly with his other hand. “Please.”

Akechi sucks in a deep breath, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, before releasing it in a swoosh of air. He opens his eyes, looking determined. “Okay, then. Okay.”

He straddles both of their outstretched legs, leaning forward and slipping his toned arms around the both of them, squeezing with the care one might use when cradling a frightened animal.

The heat turns down again at the feeling of skin brushing against skin. Ren can’t remember the last time he felt this safe.

When Ren leans forward to try to kiss him again, Akechi doesn’t stop him.

Akechi tastes so good, a hint of cinnamon and apple on his lips. Ren parts his own, mouthing at Akechi, encouraging him to explore his mouth. Ren whines when he doesn’t.

“More,” he moans, fingers winding their way into Akechi’s hair. “More, Master,  _ please. _ ”

Akechi groans and obliges.

They stay like this for a while, skin rubbing on skin, tongues exploring mouths, hands touching sensitive parts.

“He’s getting hot again,” Akechi murmurs against Ren’s lips, and that’s when he suddenly notices that Akechi’s hard cock is rubbing against his own through his pants and that he can feel Bunny’s own pressing against his tail. “Does he need more?”

“Yes, Master,” Bunny replies, hands raising and grabbing at his ears. Ren yelps, but he can feel the heat abate somewhat. It feels less this time, though.

It’s not enough. He needs more. 

“How much more does he need?” Akechi asks, leaning down to nip at Ren’s exposed collarbone.

“Well,” Bunny says, stroking Ren’s ears soothingly now, each pass of his fingers sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. “He’ll be in heat until someone comes inside him.”

“What?” Akechi blurts. “You’re saying he’ll be like this until someone has sex with him?”

“Or until the fever kills him,” Bunny responds, licking at Ren’s nape and biting at the junction of his neck and spine.

“...you’re telling me that if he doesn’t get fucked, he’ll die?”

“Yes.”

Ren is panting again despite Bunny’s skillful touches, little bunny breaths that do not get enough air into his lungs. “P-please, Master,” he begs. “I-I want you to fuck me.”

Akechi blinks as if confused. “You want...me?”

Ren nods frantically, rutting his hips back into Bunny’s cock, and forward into Akechi’s. They both groan at the same time, a reverberation of the same voice. He stares glassily into Akechi’s eyes. “I need your cock inside me, Master.”

Akechi shudders. “Okay,” he breathes. “Okay.”

“There’s lube in the drawer of the nightstand,” Bunny offers helpfully, unbuttoning Ren’s pants and sliding them off of his legs as best he can from where he’s sitting. 

Ren whines pitifully when Akechi untangles himself from around them to retrieve the lube. 

“It’s okay, little bunny, shh,” Bunny soothes, turning Ren’s face slightly to give him a brief kiss. “He’s coming back, don’t worry.”

Akechi returns with the lube after a bit of shuffling, handing it off to Bunny before removing Ren’s boots and pulling his pants off the rest of the way.

Bunny quickly pops the cap, pouring a generous amount in his hand, not bothering to warm it up before teasing at Ren’s entrance with one finger. Ren sighs as the heat abates a little.

“Touch him, Master,” Bunny states, dipping in a fingertip once his hole was sufficiently wet. “It’ll help tide him over until he’s ready to take you.”

Akechi nods, crowding Ren again as Bunny pushes in a little further, Akechi reaching up and ever so slowly and gently petting his ears.

It’s not what he wants. He shakes his head. “N-no,” is all Ren is able to articulate as Bunny thrusts his finger into Ren, reaching down to the knuckle. Ren knows because he can feel it brushing against his rim.

Akechi looks confused, and a little bit offended. “No?”

“He…” Bunny starts, applying more lube to his ass before working a second finger in, thrusting shallowly. His hips have started to rut gently against Ren’s tail. “He wants you to be rougher with him. Like how you were with me.”

“Rougher, huh…?” Akechi mutters, before grabbing at one of Ren’s bunny ears and yanking on it. “Like that?”

Ren moans obscenely, little pinpricks of pleasure stinging along his scalp. “Y-yes, Master!”

“Hmm,” Akechi hums, reaching behind Ren’s back, gripping both Ren’s tail and Bunny’s cock in one hand. He squeezes harshly, eliciting twin gasps from the both of them. Bunny’s fingers stutter but don’t stop, adding a third finger. He scissors them every now and then, working Ren open surprisingly quickly.

“You’re doing so well for me, little one,” Bunny says breathlessly, licking a stripe up the column of his neck. “Just a little bit longer.”

Akechi distracts him by raking his nails down Ren’s back, but the sting feels  _ good _ , good enough for him to moan. 

“Pathetic,” Akechi growls, his grip on his tail merciless. “You really liked that?”

Ren can’t answer, not when Bunny crooks his fingers, brushing up against  _ that spot. _

Akechi grabs his chin, grip like steel. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, Master, I liked it!” Ren whimpers, caught between pain and pleasure and praise and insults. He blinks up pleadingly at Akechi. “M-more. I want more. I-I need you inside, Master,  _ please. _ ”

Akechi’s predatory eyes flare to life again. “That’s enough prep.”

“But--” Bunny blinks, panting and feeling so hot against Ren’s back. “He-he’s not ready yet.”

“He wants pain,” Akechi responds, letting go of his tail and Bunny’s cock, instead pulling at Ren and removing Bunny’s slick fingers from his insides. “Who am I to deny him?”

Then Akechi is lifting Ren up, holding him against his chest as he stands. Ren can feel the head of Akechi’s cock brush his hole as he scrabbles against Akechi’s back for purchase, hooking his legs around him so he doesn’t fall. 

Akechi doesn’t warn him or anything. He just shoves as much of his dick into Ren as he can take. 

It  _ burns,  _ and Akechi fills him up so full he feels like he’s going to split open.

But it feels so good, and the only heat left in him is the burn of Akechi’s cock as it stretches him and scrapes harshly at his insides. A new wave of pleasurable heat cascades over him when Akechi thrusts once, the head poking at his prostate.

“M-master!” Ren screams, nails digging in, toes curling in pleasure. 

“Slut,” Akechi smirks while licking his lips, hooking one arm underneath Ren’s ass to keep him supported. He glances at Bunny who is watching the proceedings rather enviously, stroking himself clumsily.

“Who said you could touch yourself?” Akechi says coldly, and immediately Bunny stops, bowing his head submissively.

“I’m sorry, Master,” he says. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Hmph,” he huffs, and Ren gasps and moans as Akechi thrusts deeper. “I suppose it isn’t fair that I’m only paying attention to Ren, huh?”

“Master?” Bunny says, trying and failing to keep the hope out of his voice.

“Turn around,” Akechi commands, thrusting into Ren once again. “And show me your ass.” Akechi wiggles his fingers. “You’ll just have to be satisfied with my fingers. I’ll give you ten seconds to lube yourself up, and not any longer.”

Bunny’s eyes light up as he quickly follows the order, hastily squirting copious amounts of lube onto his hole, quickly thrusting his own fingers inside, desperately trying to work himself open. 

“You want me to come inside you?” he growls at Ren.

“Y...yes, Master,” he pants, body covered in sweat from residual fever-heat and exertion.

“Then fucking  _ work for it, _ ” he snarls and stops thrusting.

Ren howls, quickly working his own hips up and down to try and make up for the lack of friction.

“Time’s up,” he says to Bunny, yanking his hand away and promptly shoving two of his own fingers into his ass all the way up to the knuckles. Bunny yelps, gripping the bed sheets tightly, tail perking up and trembling as he thrusts back against Akechi’s fingers.

Ren and Bunny’s moans mix in the air, along with the sounds of squelching and pleading, creating a symphony of sex.

“Filthy animals,” Akechi sneers.

Ren feels so close. It’s the closest he’s ever gotten all night, like his own dick was forbidding him from coming unless it was on Akechi’s cock. And now he had it, had it burning inside of him, leaking precum...

At some point, Akechi had added a third finger to Bunny’s ass, and from the way that Bunny moaned and yelped Ren could tell that Akechi had found his sweet spot, and that he was close to coming too.

Akechi was not as put together as Ren thought he wanted to be. His breaths were coming in pants, face flushed and legs trembling ever so slightly.

Ren suddenly had the desire for all of them to come together. But then Akechi was pulling out--

“No!” Ren shouted, squeezing his thighs around Akechi’s hips with the last of his remaining strength. “D-don’t leave, pl-please.  _ I want it inside. _ ”

Akechi grunted, now thrusting both his fingers and his cock with purpose. Both of them choked on their own spit, and Ren felt all the heat inside of him coalesce and condense when he felt Akechi’s seed spill inside of him, and he felt it leave his body entirely when he threw his head back and moaned, strings of cum jetting from his untouched cock onto Akechi’s stomach. Bunny let out a similar moan, his own spend staining the bedsheets. 

Akechi removed his fingers from Bunny’s asshole, wrapping it around Ren so that he could better support him.

Ren blinked, his head feeling lighter, but still feeling extremely worn-out and exhausted. But he looked at Akechi’s eyes, and there was that flare of protectiveness and possessiveness again.

Ren leaned forward to kiss him, and Akechi met him halfway. 

As Akechi licked into his mouth, Ren heard Bunny rise on unsteady feet and make his way over to them.

“Save some for me?” he asked, and Ren broke away from Akechi to kiss him instead. 

Akechi let them kiss for a bit, tongues tentatively meeting for a few seconds, before Akechi growled and forced his way in, taking Bunny’s mouth from him.

Watching Akechi practically kiss himself was something Ren thought he’d never get to see. But here it was, right in front of him, and as he rested his head on Akechi’s shoulder, as Bunny carded a hand through his hair, he thought that he’d maybe, possibly, like to do this again sometime.

If he survives Akechi shooting him in the head, anyway. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“How many chips did we get?”

“Five-hundred thousand.”

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> ABitObsessed: Who knew writing smut was so hard? Day 1 only took like, 3 days while this one took a week, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Here's my twitter! Be mindful that it's an 18+ account.  
> https://twitter.com/ObssessedA
> 
> Blixer: thank you for reading! we tried very hard with the quality. if you enjoyed, check out our other fics! thank you again!


End file.
